


Forbidden Thoughts

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi aren't supposed to have attachments, to fall in love, but there is just something about Satine, and Obi-Wan can't help but think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Thoughts

Obi-Wan still didn’t quite know how to act around Satine Kryze, if he had to admit such.

He didn’t like her a lot, when he first met her, they had different ideas, different ideals, but he didn’t complain about the mission, if the Council wanted them to protect her, there was a reason for it, and he would have accepted the mission even if he had had much of a choice, regardless of how much he hadn’t like Satine to start with.

Things had changed as months passed, however. Obi-Wan didn’t quite know how to think of it, and he wouldn’t have admitted or asked such things to Master Jinn, even if he didn’t think his Master would quite mind.

He knew himself to be falling in love with her, and for someone that had never felt such things before, it was a strange feeling, and one he couldn’t handle well.

“How are you today, Jedi?” Satine asked, her voice amused and like song to Obi-Wan’s ears – and he hated that he thought such things.

“Duchess Kryze, I mean, Satine,” Obi-Wan said, awkwardly, she had told him to call her by her first name, but he often forgot to do so, and that wasn’t supposed to be the Jedi way, was it? “I’m doing well, how about you?” He kept things light, pleasant, he supposed it was how to deal with that.

Sometimes he thought about just staying behind, with her. He banished such thoughts, but it was always harder to not consider it when he was around her.

“I am doing well, Obi-Wan,” Satine stated as she sat down to eat, and Obi-Wan just kept looking at her, Qui-Gon wasn’t there yet and as such they were alone, he was never sure how to act when he was alone with her.

She awakened feelings on him, feelings he had known from childhood Jedi weren’t supposed to feel, that they weren’t supposed to act on.

He supposed being in love with her was different, in the view of the Jedi, than if he just wanted to have sex with her or something.

Jedi weren’t forbidden from sex, they were free to do it, and Padawans often did have sex with each other, or outside of the Order, he guessed so did Knights, but he didn’t know most Knights quite as well.

Obi-Wan had never been interested on it, however, the thought of sex didn’t quite interest him, and he realized that hadn’t changed even when it came to Satine.

No, sex wasn’t quite what he wanted, with her.

He wanted everything else, however. Waking up alongside her, spending the rest of his life alongside her.

Such thoughts weren’t permitted by Jedi, but he also couldn’t quite help it, not when she smiled at him the way she was now.

“I realize I’m a good sight, Obi-Wan, it would probably do well for you to eat, however,” Satine said lightly, getting up from her seat and sitting by his side instead, and Obi-Wan nodded self-conscious, he couldn’t believe he had once more gotten distracted over her.

He wondered how it would be, when the mission here was over and they were reassigned.

He knew he would stay, if she asked him to. He wasn’t sure if she knew that, and maybe it would be for the best if she weren’t to find out.

Realizing he truly should eat something, he went for one of the fruits in the table, just as Satine did the same, and their hands touched.

Obi-Wan’s hand stilled, and he didn’t quite know what to do, he had been doing his best to avoid touching her, to avoid thinking of the fact she was real, that she was there.

It made his thoughts even more confused, if he was honest to himself.

Satine smiled at him, however, and linked their hands for a moment before letting go and picking up the fruit they both had went for, putting it on his plate.

“It truly wouldn’t do well for you to not have any energies, were I to need your protection, Ben,” Satine said, eating something else from the table.

She called him that sometimes, and Obi-Wan liked the nickname, especially with her voice.

His hand still felt warm.

And maybe, as much as he respected the Jedi Order, it wouldn’t be so bad to leave it, not if it was for Duchess Satine Kryze, regardless of their differences.

Master Jinn finally showed up to eat and Obi-Wan decided to concentrate on the mission.

The fact protecting Satine was their mission didn’t help, however, he still thought of her regardless.


End file.
